Familiar Faces
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: When Ray gets an odd type of Amnisia after a bad car accident, Kai sees no other choice than to take matters into his own hands... seeing as he's the captain and all. But, this journey of rediscovery may be for more than just Ray. It may be for him too.


Familiar Faces 

Beyblade

Kai X Ray

Rated T

For: **Luxahheart **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Hospital **

It had been nothing but a blur since the call came, startling their captain awake in the dead of night. At one in the morning, the entire team was roused and drove to the hospital across town.

Ignoring the blaring yells and general talkings of the Emergency Room, they checked themselves in at the receptionist's desk and found their seats among the sea of hard plastic chairs.

Kai stationed himself near the rear door of the room where he knew the doctor would enter from. He sat there on edge, wanting to get up and pace around, but did his best to appear as calm as possible. He had to stay strong for his team. He looked around at them and it only furthered his resolve. Max was talking with Kenny, the two trying to hide that they were shaking like brittle leaves and near crying. Tyson was sweating bullets while white-knuckled and Daichi was fidgeting at his side, repeatedly changing his position in the squeaky chair.

"Guys." Started the nearly eighteen-year-old. All four looked at him, worry blanketing their tired eyes. "He's strong, he'll be alright." Kai added.

In about an hour there was a knock on the rear door and all of them stood up. The doctor, a woman, took one look at the group of young men and asked, "Hi, are any one of you eighteen?"

"Hold up, lady. Why eighteen? Why can't we go in too?" Came Tyson's voice.

"Enough!" Kai barked. He threw Kenny the car keys from his front pocket and added, "Take everyone home, Chief. I'll call if things change." Kenny, who'd caught the keys quickly, nervously nodded. He'd just got his license and had never driven a car like Kai's before.

_I'm so close to shitting my pants. Come on, chief, breathe._ He thought. _You won't wreck his car. You won't wreck his car. You won't wreck his car._ He repeated in his head.

"Your friend looks pretty bad. That's why only adults are allowed back there." The doctor said, trying to ease the tension. Kai could see the apology shining in her big, obsidian eyes and silently hoped the others saw it too.

Kai saw the others leave the room and then followed the nurse down the halls.

"You'll need to wash your hands and wear a set of scrubs over your clothes."

"OK."

The small, thin, lady stopped outside of room and turned to him saying, "He's in the room next door." Kai looked in both directions and saw nothing on his right side. There was however a lone brown door closed on his left next to the curtained off room he was supposed to go into to sterilize himself.

Within minutes, Kai was done and walked into the room. Immediately, various beeps coated his ears and an uneasy stillness surrounded him. This was the last place he wanted to be, especially with him as the patient. Reluctantly, Kai lowered his gaze and his heart plummeted.

Long raven locks were untidily splayed around his muscular frame, his hair wrap gone. Some strands stuck to his face where Kai could tell a wet rag had been used to clean up whatever was there, most likely blood, his blood. Ray's traditional garb had also been taken, replaced with a thin hospital gown and his headband removed. As expected, Ray looked pale and nearly gaunt. Tubes went into his nose, mouth, and hands, connecting to the nearby monitors and IV bags full of blood and other fluids.

Wait, blood drip? He eyed the liquid that matched his eyes and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. This was worse than he thought. He looked down at Ray, scanning him over again.

"My God."

In the coming hours, Kai was given an overview of the events that put Ray where he was, along with a box full of Ray's bloody clothes and personal items to take home and do with as he wished. Supposedly, Ray was taking a walk when a car sped by and hit him, running him over. A passerby saw him and immediately called 911 and thus he was called too. The doctor left soon after checking Ray's vitals and giving Kai a cup of coffee.

Come dawn, Kai heard groans and wearily looked at the bed. The noises stopped. He lifted a brow and sighed. Great, his mind must be playing tricks on him. More groans were heard and this time Kai was quick enough to see Ray's eyebrows moving as the noises came from his throat. In shock he bolted from his seat and ran out of the room.

"Doc! Doc!" He yelled as he left.

Once the doctor was found, Kai was ordered to stay out of the room while they worked. Needless to say, he wasn't entirely happy about that but he understood. Did he really want to see Ray in pain? Answer? No.

Within an hour, Kai was allowed back in and the nurses left with their boss. He went in and walked up to the Chinese man who was sitting up and looking around the room like he was Alice looking into the rabbit hole that led to Wonderland.

"Hey, Ray. Welcome back."

The man made a face at the one who'd just spoken and looked away, slightly unnerved. Who was this scary guy? And... Ray? Who was Ray? He couldn't be talking to him, could he? Was he talking to him?

"You look like a deer in the headlights." Oh gosh he was. Hearing the man speak again, he looked back at him. He didn't know who this man was but he sure as hell had a nice voice. It sent chills through him an he liked that.

"Ray." Okay, he had to say something. This guy sounded angry.

"Who's Ray?"

Kai made a face at that and shook his head. No no no no no no, this can't be happening. Kai held up a finger and left the room. This had to be a dream.

Kai was informed that Ray had Retrograde Amnesia and that this happens sometimes after traumatic events or a head injury. He was told to be cautious and not to push him. That he'd be back in due time.

_In due time? In due time?! How long is 'in due time' gonna be?!_ He thought. Great, just great. Kai walked back to the room and took a breath, standing outside the door. Kai pulled out his phone and pressed the number one button, putting it to his ear.

Tyson and the others ran down the hall, spotting Kai who was leaning on the door.

"Took you long enough." He spouted.

"Sorry, Kai but some of us have to eat." He rolled his eyes at Tyson's remark. Seriously, was food all that guy ever thought about? Kenny handed Kai his car keys and he put them away.

"He's in here." Kai said. Then, he opened the door, the others following him in.

The next day, they got a call and were told that Ray could go home. So Kai drove and picked him up, giving him a set of clothes to change into. Ray looked at the Chinese Kong fu-like garb. How did this man know what he wore?

"Hey." Hearing a familiar voice, Kai looked up from signing papers to see a nurse pushing Ray toward him in a wheelchair and him blushing awkwardly like he was embarrassed.

Kai internally frowned at that, he must've forgotten yesterday but somewhat recognized him. As in, his appearance triggered something in Ray's mind but nothing really came of it. This was normal. He'd done some research on Retrograde Amnesia last night, and the nurse was right, Ray would come back, they just needed to help him and give him time.

"Hey, Ray." Kai said and went back to what he was doing. Kai gave the doctor the clipboard and the nurse wheeled Ray out while she talked to them, namely Ray, and he walked next to them.

"Again, this young man is, Kai Hiwatari and he's a good friend of yours." She started, gesturing to the stalky man next to her, "He's going to be taking you home and helping you recover." Kai nodded at that.

Eyeing the man called Kai up and down, he couldn't help but blush. He certainly was good looking and his name suited him perfectly. The nurse watched the two get in the car and drive off after Kai made double sure he had everything.

While driving, Kai glanced at Ray repeatedly as he looked out the window. A quick glance at the road, a brief glance at Ray, and so on and so forth. Kai knew he had to say something but couldn't think of anything that didn't make him seem like a total asshole. For once in his life he didn't (theoretically, hypothetically, or otherwise) know what to do and say. In situations such as this talking was good, it opened doors and made them ask questions. Unfortunately, Kai sucked at communication. Oh well, he could try right? What harm has trying ever done? Don't answer that!

"Nice place." Ray said to Kai as he pulled up outside of Tyson's dojo.

"Who's house is this? It reminds me of ancient Japan." He asked the man who was unbuckling himself.

"This is Tyson Granger's place." Kai said as he lifted his gaze to him, crimson momentarily boring into gold, though it felt much longer. Ray's heart fluttered. God he could lose himself in those eyes and he didn't even know the man. From what he gathered this Kai wasn't much of a talker, only speaking when he needed to. And that was fine and all but he loved hearing him speak. Kai's voice was like a drug.

"Tyson... Granger?" Ray said slowly.

"Yeah." He heard him say.

Ray unbuckled himself and asked, "So, are we going inside?"

Kai shook his head and Ray raised a confused brow. If they were here why weren't they going in? That didn't make any sense. Kai put a hand on his company's shoulder and said, "Let me show you something."

In an instant Ray felt something untangle in his mind and shadowy, blurry images slowly started to stir. That touch was made by someone else too, somewhere in the past, but where, when and by who? Those words were said as well, maybe just after the touch, but who said them? Was this all done by the same person, or were they two separate events that his mind melted together in some type of wishful, fictional fantasy? The more he pondered it, his head began to pound relentlessly and he put a shaky hand to it.

Kai got out of the car and loudly shut his door, knocking the man back to the present. Looking around, he made a face. Who was he and where was he at again?

He watched as a tall man went over to his side of some car he was in and opened the door. Something told him he didn't do this very often because he wasn't looking at him and was that pink he saw on the guy's cheeks and nose?

"Thanks." He said to him and got out.

Kai shut it, locked his car and started walking. Though Ray was still confused, something inside him told him to follow him so he nervously did.

After about ten minutes of silence, Ray was tempted to turn around. Though something nagged him about him, this guy seemed scary and this whole thing felt awkward. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but then the sound of rushing water hit his ears.

Ray looked around and saw that they were at a small park by a bridge and next to that bridge was a river. He looked over at the tall clock and saw that it was nearly noon. This park was surprisingly quiet for a Sunday.

"Excuse me? Uh, sir?" The man turned to look at him. "But, where are we at, uh, going? Uh-" He meekly said. He felt like he should know this place, his name. His face certainly seemed familiar.

Kai looked at him confused, sadness showing in his eyes. Could he do this? Could his heart take it? Then he remembered his research. Sometimes they reset without warning, and all you can do is remind them until it somehow, miraculously sticks. He swallowed the bubble in his throat and said,

"This is the bridge near Bey park and I'm Kai Hiwatari and you're Ray Kon. We just met a little while ago."

A while ago? How long was a while ago?

"Wanna get a coffee?" Kai mentally kicked himself at that, but he didn't know where else to kick off this crazy mess. What was he doing?! He wasn't asking him out on a date! He was helping a friend, yeah, just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Sure." Kai heard Ray say. "But I think I'm more of a tea person."

_How do I know that?_ Ray thought. Kai smirked, he knew Ray was in there somewhere. He just had to keep digging and hold on.

"Whatever you want. My treat."

Ray smiled, he liked this guy.

After they got their drinks, they walked through the streets and ended up at the beach, the spring wind catching their hair and clothing.

"The more I look at you, the more familiar you seem." Kai heard Ray say.

He looked at him, "Oh yeah?" He started. "How so?" He couldn't help but ask.

Ray chuckled and said, "You'll think I'm nuts."

"Try me." Kai playfully urged.

Ray blushed, was he flirting with him? "Well, as we walked, I kept imagining us in a heated beybattle. My Drigger against your- your?"

Kai saw how stuck he was and blinked. This was bad.

"Dranzer." Kai finished.

"Yeah, Dranzer. How could I forget that? My bad."

"It's fine, Ray."

"Ray?"

"Your name is, Ray Kon."

"Oh yeah." He paused, his face flushing red, "Sorry."

_The short term memory lapses are kicking in. We definitely need to take this slow._ Kai thought.

"This feels nice." Came Ray's voice. Kai looked to see him smiling, a brief breeze blowing his hair.

"Yeah, it certainly does," he said, his eyes staying locked on him.

As far as Kai was concerned, going to see Mr. Dickenson and the others could wait. Those people would just be too overwhelming. He rolled his eyes at yesterday. Good God that was a mistake. No one knew when to shut up, namely Tyson, and the nurses had to kick them out. For now, Ray needed some peace and stability, and he'd make damn sure he got it. No matter what he had to do.

* * *

**I hope this turned out the way you wanted and if you like I'll write more for this story. This was so much fun! ^^**


End file.
